


A Present Filled and Sent

by memorywolf



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Anal Fingering, Comeplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, boyce is there in spirit not body hahah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorywolf/pseuds/memorywolf
Summary: Phil sends Chris a birthday present in the form of Leonard all filled and plugged up for his pleasure.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Christopher Pike, Philip Boyce/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Christopher Pike
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	A Present Filled and Sent

**Author's Note:**

> first fic in st and its smut :))) is this becoming a pattern? i hope not bc im abysmal at it. to those of you waiting for an update on Spoonful of Sugars..... i'm sorry HAHAHAH
> 
> anyways i quit my job and was so happy otw back home that of course i had to come up with some smut of pike/mccoy with my fav kinks :) so i present to you 2k of smut with the shortest foreplay and shortest sex ever had. i don't normally write smut so don't expect much hahaha
> 
> much thanks to Wians for Beta-ing this fic for me, thank you sm for your comments, it definitely turned out smoother after your help!

_Happy birthday Chrissy, I’ve got a lovely present on the way to your office. You might want to give your yeoman the rest of the day off. – Phil_

Chris immediately comm’ed his yeoman and told him he could go home and he’d see him tomorrow. He couldn’t help the grin spreading across his face; if Phil wanted him in his office alone and without interruption then it must be a lovely present indeed, he couldn’t even be bothered to get annoyed at that blasted nickname.

_Does it include a full body check-up by Dr Boyce? I could certainly use one of those right about now, these cadet assignment forms are driving me crazy. –Chris_

The reply came quickly. Chris turned off all his work PADDs and pushed them aside, planning to banter with Phil until whatever gift he had prepared for him arrived.

_Sadly no, I’ve got an appointment with one of my cadets in a few minutes but later, who knows, I might just drop by. – Phil_

Chris frowned, no Phil meant his expectations of the present just dropped by half, he really had been missing his lover. His comm pinged again with a new message before he could type out a reply.

_Your yeoman better not be at his desk or I’ll be murdering first Phil and then you, slow agonising death. I promise. –Leonard_

The image of Leonard’s face that would have undoubtedly accompanied his words had him laughing. His expectations skyrocketed again, there was no Phil but there would be Leonard, with a promise of Phil later to come. Good enough for him.

_Is there something you don’t want my yeoman seeing, Dr McCoy? –Chris_

_If he’s there, you will be seeing absolutely nothing! –Leonard_

Chris chuckled again. He got no end of entertainment from constantly riling up their dear lover who was comically easy to get a rise out of, it was almost a crime not to tease him.

_I sent Zhan home for the day, Len. Come boldly to me without fear, my lovely present. –Chris_

_Oh I’ll come alright… the things I do for the both of you… –Leonard_

* * *

“Enter.” Chris bid when a chime alerted him to someone outside his doors.

No matter his grumbling over his messages Leonard’s expression always softened when he saw Chris, and Chris was very aware of the fact that he was no better when seeing Leonard or Phil.

“Happy birthday darling, special delivery of your present from one Dr Phillip Boyce.” Leonard intoned but the little upturn of the corner of his lips betrayed his actual excitement at their little game.

Chris stood and held out his hands, “Well come over here my lovely present and let me have a good look at what I’ve got.”

When Leonard began walking over with a little limp and less like his usual hurrying strides Chris was worried for a moment if he was alright, until he saw the instant blush that crept its way up Leonard’s neck all the way to the tips of his ears. He was almost as red as his cadet reds and wasn’t that a _sight_.

“It looks like Phil’s thoroughly _done up_ my gift before he sent it, didn’t he?” Chris chuckled as Leonard scowled at him again but couldn’t hold back the tremble of excitement that lingered from his previous encounter with Phil before he made his way here.

When Leonard finally came within arm’s reach Chris pulled him close to his chest, tracing one hand over Leonard’s flushed cheek before tilting up for a kiss. He could definitely taste a hint of Phil on Leonard’s tongue, that familiar hit of mint he liked to chew to occupy his mouth, mingled with Leonard’s own acidy taste of bitter coffee that he no doubt chugged like a lifeline this morning.

“Hello, gorgeous,” Chris mumbled when they pulled apart, both flush with the promise of what was to come.

Leonard scowled as he always did with any compliments on his appearance. It used to be something that genuinely bothered him after the divorce, until Jim, Phil, and Chris came along. Now it was more out of habit than any true disagreement at the words, and they all knew this.

“I swear the both of you will be the death of me if space doesn’t kill me first,” Leonard grumbled half-heartedly. He loosened the grip he had on Chris’ arms and slid them over Chris’ shoulder before smoothing them down over his chest, “Well handsome, are you waiting for a gilded invitation to unwrap your present?”

Chris didn’t need to be told twice. He pulled down the zip of Leonard’s uniform jacket, taking the opportunity to touch his fill of Len’s toned chest while pushing the jacket off his shoulders. The t-shirt underneath the jacket was rumpled, no doubt from his previous debouchment at the hands of Phil.

With Leonard’s chest bared, Chris began peppering gentle kisses from right under his ear down to his chest, tongue peeking out to tease a pebbled nipple. Leonard’s groan of appreciation turned into frustration when Chris moved on too quickly, kissing softly down to his stomach, fingering at the line of his pants.

Chris properly got onto his knees before unbuckling Leonard’s pants and pulling them off along with his shoes. He was met with straining briefs that had little starships all over. In fact, upon closer inspection, they were of the Enterprise, with little serial numbers and everything.

Chris burst out laughing.

“I fucking knew it. Both of you are sleeping on the couch tonight! I can’t believe I got roped into this.”

Chris hurriedly stood and hugged Leonard to his still shaking chest, “I’m sorry, that was mean of me. I can’t imagine what Phil had to say to get them on you but I love it alright? Honest.”

Leonard rolled his eyes and extracted himself from the hug before pushing Chris down onto his overly extravagant office chair, “Shut up and get back to unwrapping.”

Chris’ hands came up to rest on Leonard’s thighs as he climbed onto Chris, effectively straddling him and taking all thoughts of Enterprise briefs out of his mind. Leonard leaned down and took Chris’ lips with his own, hands moving Chris’ guiding them towards his back.

Chris grabbed a lovely handful of ass, massaging them gently before he felt it. A hard protrusion over the briefs. He groaned into the kiss at the image that formed of Leonard bent over with a plug in his tight hole, his dick hardening to the point of painful at the thought of _Phil_ being the one placing it there.

“Is this for me?” Chris pushed gently at the base, jostling it enough for Leonard to feel it.

“N-no it’s for your yeoman. Of course it’s for you!” Leonard got out between groans as Chris began truly playing with the plug over his briefs.

Chris slapped him playfully for his cheek and watched as his beautiful pert ass jiggled from the impact. By gods was his man beautiful.

Leonard yelped in surprise before retaliating by biting down onto Chris’ neck, sucking the blood up to the surface right under the skin.

Expletives left Chris lips before he wiggled around, “I need my pants off yesterday.”

Leonard grinned and ground his hips against Chris’, the pressure so much more delicious to him than it was to Chris’ painful bulge. “Is that so?”

“Hey, no teasing, my birthday remember?”

Leonard just laughed before he raised himself up on his knees, deft fingers quickly unbuckling and pulling the zipper open before going after the zipper of Chris uniform jacket. Chris meanwhile got to work on pushing those adorable Enterprise briefs down Len’s beautiful thighs, both working in tandem to get each other as naked as possible.

“On the desk baby.” Chris helped Leonard off him before spinning him around and over the already cleared desk, scooting his chair to get closer.

“Fuck.” Chris swore, running his hands down that shapely ass framing the crystal plug.

“Yes, any time now,” Leonard said impatiently while looking back over his shoulders at Chris, wiggling his hips enticingly.

“Patience, I’d like to thoroughly enjoy my gift.” He ran his fingers gently over Len’s red and swollen rim, blowing teasingly over it and getting a full-body shudder in return.

“You sure you want to wait before getting to the main gift?”

Chris was definitely distracted from worshipping Leonard’s ass at his words, “There’s more?”

“Yes, so hurry up and fuck me. I had to walk with that thing in my ass all the way from medical so if you don’t fuck me this instant I’m going to start plotting murder.”

Chris rolled his eyes, Leonard was awfully chatty for someone with a crystal plug up his already plundered ass. Gently, he pulled out the plug, delighting in Len’s moans and stutters, to be met with a flood of semen.

“Fuck that’s hot.” Chris mentally thanked Phil for truly such a lovely gift.

He wet his fingers with the spilt come and pushed two fingers into Len’s spread hole. The wet noises that came with the movements of his fingers were deliciously dirty and no doubt making Len blush furiously.

“God, how many rounds did he go? This is definitely more than one load, Len.”

“E-enhancers…” Leonard stuttered out between breaths. He clenched his hands against the edge of the desk to hold himself off from stroking his own need.

“Damn.” Chris was very impressed, to say the least. “Did it feel good? Getting fucked and filled to the brim?”

All Chris got in response was a long drawn out moan as he added another finger, pushing the come back in as it continued to dribble out. He stood and pulled open a side drawer, took out a tube of lube –office sex was a turn on on its own- and quickly slicked himself up before gathering the stream of white with the tip of his cock and pushing in.

The squelching noises were absolutely filthy, so were their combined moans.

Chris allowed for a moment for both of them to adjust before setting a gentle pace, pulling most of the way out before slowly pushing back in, keeping in mind that Len’s already had a go and was probably sore. Except that wasn’t what Leonard wanted at all.

“Goddammit Chris, f-faster!” Leonard pushed his hips back, trying to set his own pace if Chris was going to insist on his current pace.

Chris chuckled, “Did Phil not satisfy you properly love? You want it hard?” He punctuated his words with a hard thrust, fingers digging into the flesh of Len’s hips. “I’m going to fuck you so good, spill my own load inside you and we’ll just have to plug you back up else you’ll be leaking everywhere hm?”

Leonard got his wish of hard and fast, mind not even able to process the filthy spiel his lover had gone into. All he felt was the building pressure, the electric zings whenever Chris hit his prostate head-on, and the soreness in his ass from being pounded.

“Fuck, Len, you feel so good!” Chris did not mind the state that Leonard got into whenever he was fucked hard enough, in fact he loved it. The fact that he could render his usually expressive lover so speechless, all that spilt through those plush lips were moans and pants begging for more.

Chris decided not to hold back, if he finished them off now they could perhaps get some rest time in before Phil appeared and round three was bound to happen. Leonard would desperately need the rest.

Chris leaned down over Leonard’s back, sucking marks onto the back of his neck while reaching a hand around and grasping his leaking cock in a tight grip. Leonard positively howled at the touch, coming after a few rough strokes.

Chris groaned and straightened back up, his hands going back to their tight grip over Len’s hips. One, two, three thrusts into Len’s spasming heat and he was gone.

When both were down of their highs Chris spoke, “So, I’m going to plug you back up, you okay with that?”

Leonard groaned and dropped his head down against the desk with a soft thud, “Fuck both you and Phil, how did I get stuck with two of the kinkiest Captains in the fleet?”

Chris grinned, “I’ll take that as a yes.”

He eased himself out gently, not putting the plug back in straight away just so he could watch his come slowly leak out of Len’s swollen hole. He pushed it back in with two fingers, swirling his fingers around the inside of Leonard’s rim.

“Good gods please stop, I’m too sensitive right now.” Leonard groaned at both the pleasure and pain of Chris’ fingers inside him cutting through the overflowing come.

Chris pulled out his fingers and quickly pushed the crystal plug back in. He retreated into the bathroom quickly to retrieve a wet cloth and cleaned Leonard up. He made sure to hand the abandoned Enterprise briefs back to Leonard with a grin.

“I wasn’t lying Len, it’s adorable.” Chris chuckled at the death glare Leonard shot at him.

When they were both dressed Chris pulled Leonard in for a kiss, unspoken love passed between them.

“Only for you, Chris.” Leonard smiled gently as he relaxed into Chris embrace.

“And Phil.”

Leonard rolled his eyes but kept his smile, “And Phil too.”

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  I think i got the idea of this from a hp fic, where these two chars kept sending their third lover back and forth to each other filled with their come, which was absolutely hot hahah 
> 
> I'd like to dedicate this fic to the Pike Slash discord server, to which if i hadn't joined i prolly wouldn't have been immersed enough in pike ships to write this lol. hopefully after this i can write an actual mcpike fic with actual plot


End file.
